


Cancelled

by Amahami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Gay Castiel, M/M, Physics, Shy Dean, class was cancelled, hand holding, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up late and doesn't check to see if his class was cancelled before leaving for it. It was cancelled, and the only other person who didn't get the memo was the boy with the galaxy for eyes--Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt at one point on tumblr. I don't remember who from, and for that I apologise. I am currently putting off working on chapter 27 of The Learning Curve, so I figured 'hey, why not work on that to-do list of one-shots?' so here we go. Kudos/comments are much appreciated, but regardless, I thank you so much for reading. <3

Dean ran to his Physics class on the other side of campus. _Maybe I’ll make it… I have three minutes. Come on, legs, come on!_

He had woken up late. Fifteen minutes ago, to be precise. He had woken up at 9.12, and his class begins at 9.30. He had taken the time to jump out of bed, throw some clothes on, and run out the door.

He was regretting his decision at this point, with two minutes to go, however, because he was in sneakers and a light t-shirt. It was the dead of winter in Minnesota. He was freezing his ass off. Literally. And that was a good quality in Dean.

He was cursing every angel and god he could remember the names of… Which wasn’t much. It was limited to God (the Christian one), Allah, Zeus, Hades, Aphrodite, Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer. He really needed to up the ante in his religious studies class, if that’s all he could remember…

One minute to go. He would make it. He was in the building and just a few doors away. He yanked the door open and ran inside ready to apologise to the professor. When he looked at the front of the classroom where she normally was at the start of class, she wasn’t there.

Dean turned to look at the class. Only one other guy was there. He had a weird name. Dean had looked it up a long time ago. Some kind of angel. One website even said an archangel. It wasn’t one of the obvious ones, no, of course not. Cas was all he could remember of name.

“Hey, Cas, buddy… Do you know where everyone is?”

Castiel’s eyes raised to Dean’s. _Holy shit those are the bluest fucking eyes I have ever seen._

Castiel answered, “No, I do not. I did not have time to check my e-mail this morning, and I do not have a cellular phone to check my e-mail on, as they seem frivolous and I have wiser places my money can be spent. Dean Winchester, why are you not wearing a coat? It is January and it is snowing out. The high for today is negative eight degrees Fahrenheit.”

“I woke up twenty minutes ago. Coat didn’t really cross my mind… Those eyes are gorgeous.” Dean’s eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth, fearing that it would continue to blabber without his consent.

"I truly hope that you are complimenting your own eyes, Dean, for they are the most gorgeous shade of green ever that I have seen. They are greener than grass or emeralds… I have no words.”

“Nope, discussing your eyes here, Cas. Oceans or… The sky with thousands of stars… Or something.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Stupid blue eyes that made him unable to think.

“You are shivering, Dean. You must be freezing. Come here.” Castiel demanded, gesturing to Dean.

Dean nodded and sat in the seat next to Castiel, who draped a tan trench coat over his shoulders, “This is the warmest coat that I have ever worn. It should warm you quickly.”

“Thank you, Cas. But now you look cold, too. Come here.” Dean said, and they scooted together, and Dean wrapped the coat around Cas’ shoulder as well. The coat ended up slightly crooked, but it didn’t really matter. It kept them both warm.

“So, what are you doing in this class?” Dean asked bluntly, trying to scrape up any semblance of small talk he could muster.

“I need to take Physics to complete my degree. I plan on going to med school to be a psychiatrist. What about you? Why are you enrolled in Mr. Jones’ physics class?”

“I love physics. I took it in high school and now I’m here. It just… Makes so much sense. There’s something about it that just… Clicks with me. I dunno.” Dean shrugged.

They just stared at one-another in a comfortable silence for a while. Dean glanced at the clock, “It is currently 9.50. I do not think we have class today. Wanna go get a coffee or something together?”

“I would love to, Dean, but you have no coat.”

“I don’t mind walking around campus like this.” Dean winked at Castiel.

Castiel’s face flushed with embarrassment, and he nodded, “Okay. Let us go, then.” And with that, they began their trek to the closest coffee place. It was a three minute uphill walk in the snow (and the snow was approaching blizzard-like visibility), but they finally made it to the Pub, the coffee shop.

It was comfortingly warm once they got inside, so Dean carefully removed the tan trench coat from his shoulders and laid it comfortably on Cas’. He didn’t go far from Castiel’s side, however.

They went to the front of the Pub and Dean ordered a black coffee, while Cas ordered a pumpkin spiced frappuccino. They took their drinks and sat down at a small café table.

“Are you gay?” Dean blurted out, against his better judgement.

Castiel raised his eyebrows in amusement as he nodded, “Yes, I am. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I dunno, you’re really hot, and… Oh shit why am I doing this? I dunno. You wanna, you know, go on a date sometime?”

“What, like we are doing right now?” Castiel asked, lips turning upwards.

“Y-Yeah, I guess. Like this.” Dean’s hand rested next to his cup. Castiel manoeuvred his hand next to Dean’s and held it.

“I’d love to, Dean.”

Dean didn’t have to know that Castiel had been pining after him for years. Nope. They just happened to meet one day when Physics was cancelled, shared a coat, and held hands.


End file.
